A semiconductor light emitting device having a chip size package structure has been proposed in which a phosphor layer and multiple phosphors are provided on one surface side of a semiconductor layer including a light emitting layer; and interconnect layers, external terminals, and a resin layer are provided on the other surface (mounting surface) side.
Degradation of the optical characteristics may be problematic due to the conditions of the phosphor layer and the multiple phosphors.